


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by emmie796, ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Phase 7 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shifters, DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: A collection of two short holiday fics taking place during Howl for Me.With the snow falling around them, Tony and Steve take the time to reflect on their lives, their relationship, and their kids. Happiness ensues.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Phase 7 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! It’s been a hot minute since we’ve written anything for this series. So, we thought we’d revisit this world for the holidays. I’ve written the first chapter here and Emmie has done the second. I hope you all enjoy the fluff and may your 2021 be better than 2020. Happy reading. -Shadows

It was still quite the novelty to Tony that he now had a pack and family to call his own. Growing up he never thought he’d even live to see the day where he had won his freedom and happiness. And yet here he was with an amazing pack, the best mate in the world, and three little pups who Tony loved more than anything. 

The pack were still working on renovating their new house, but at least it was livable. Some rooms still had to be furnished and others painted, but it was now home. It was nice to have a safe place to raise his pups.

So, with a new home and new pups who were quickly approaching their first birthday, the pack decided that it was time to revive some of the old world traditions to help celebrate. These were things they’d heard about from history books if they were lucky enough to attend school. Back in the old days before the war there used to be celebrations around the winter solstice for different reasons. Some were religious and others were simply for celebration. The pack finally had a reason to celebrate and revive old traditions.

Out of the entire pack, Thor was the most excited. He went a little gung-ho with his research. He found so many different history books from the early 1900s on winter festivals as well as some newer books about current celebrations from a small books shop in town. He was happy to share all of his new information with everyone else, and soon enough the celebrations began. 

Tony, for as much as he was excited to celebrate something for once, was more subdued as the pack decorated the house for the season. He was still having a hard time processing everything that was going on. In the past year and a half, Tony had gone nearly dying in a blizzard while running away from a horrible situation, to living with a pack that included a mate and three pups of his own. 

Sometimes Tony didn’t believe that he deserved all of this. 

But for all of his own doubts about everything, Tony knew that he was loved and cherished. It felt amazing to be so loved. And Tony wanted to show everyone how much he loved everyone and how much they meant to him. So even though Tony was more subdued he put his heart and soul into everything he did. 

What made this first true holiday season so special for the pack was the fact that this was the first big celebration for Peter, Sarah, and Morgan. The pups were entranced with the entire affair. The sparkly lights that Tony and Rhodey made kept them entertained for hours. The smells of fresh baked goods made them giggly and hungry. Tony and Steve loved watching them when they were so happy. It made them feel amazing to see their pups safe and content.

When it came to the tradition of presents, none of the pack were really sure what to do. They still didn’t have a whole lot of money and what they did have went to buying food from the small local shop or fixing up the house. So, they got creative. All of their gifts were made by hand and honestly, they were all for the pups other than a few special ones. 

But this was the pups’ first big celebration. They deserved this. 

On the eve of December 24th, the pack finally got to sit down and celebrate everything. They had a huge feast with fresh meat that Bucky and Thor had caught earlier in the day. The atmosphere was easy and everyone in the house was smiling that night. They were celebrating more than just long forgotten holidays. No, they were also celebrating Tony’s freedom, the successful defeat of a HYDRA group, and the birth of Sarah, Peter, and Morgan. 

They needed this change to celebrate.

They deserved this chance to celebrate. 

With full bellies and even fuller hearts, the pack sat down together after dinner and exchanged gifts with each other. Every last one was meaningful and Tony and Steve enjoyed watching their pup play around with their new toys. 

“Here Tony. This one’s for you. I… I made it myself. I wanted you to have a little piece of me.” smiled Steve as he passed Tony a little box carved out of wood. 

Tony gently opened the box and smiled as he pulled out the contents of the box. Inside was a necklace with a little glass pendant. The pendant held a tiny picture of the two together along with their three pups. Tony didn’t even know when this picture had been taken and who had taken it, but he felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at it. 

“This way you’ll always have us with you wherever you go.” smiled Steve and Tony leaned in to kiss him. 

“It’s perfect. I love it. I love you.” 

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Tony and Steve made love in front of the fireplace in their room. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. Neither had believed when they were younger than they’d ever have anything resembling this. But here they were. Mated, safe, and with beautiful pups. 

Everything had been worth it to make it to this point. 

The snow fell outside and dusted the trees and both mates fell asleep that night watching it fall. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So me and Shadows planned doing this a few months back and I’m excited for you guys to get one last crumb of Phase 7. Enjoy reading and keep an eye out for our own fic projects coming up in the future! -Emmie

It was another happy year coming to an end, Steve and Tony had welcomed their quadruplets only a few weeks ago so they really were an early Christmas present. Right now, everyone was planning for Christmas coming up in a week so everyone was moving at lightning speed to have everything ready just right before then. 

Meanwhile, everyone in the mansion was getting excited for the holidays. Thor and Sam were busy decorating around the house with advice from the other adults and maybe 3 little tikes who babbled all day long about having pretty lights hanging everywhere.

With Tony being busy taking care of the newborns, Steve was in the kitchen prepping to make cookies when he hears little footsteps running and turns a corner and turns out to be Ms. Little Alpha Sarah.

“What is it, Sarah?” Steve said as he crouched down to be at eye level with his daughter.

“I wanna help, daddy, I wanna help make what you’s making.” Sarah said as she moved a chair over to where her dad was standing and got on the chair.

“Alright dear but you need to put this on and you need to wash your hands.” Steve then put on an apron around his daughter and directed her to the kitchen sink.

Sarah then promptly washed her hands before moving back to the cooking station.

Steve tried his best to teach Sarah how to bake but she ends up making a mess of a few things. Being a toddler, Sarah breaks down a cries a little bit.

“I’m sowwy daddy, I didn’ mean to do dis.” Sarah cried as a few tears ran down her face.

Seeing his daughter in pain, Steve cleans off his hands and kneels down to give her a hug.

“Don’t worry Sarah, making a mess is a part of baking.” He said to her softly. “Now let’s finish these cookies so everyone can have some.”

“YAY!” Sarah squeeled excitedly.

Both of them take the time to clean up accordingly and finished up baking by putting the cookies in the oven for the set time.

“Alright Sarah, go play with Peter and Morgan while the cookies bake while I go see your mother.”

“Ok!” Sarah said jumping up and down for a little before heading off to go play with her brother and sister.

Steve then heads to his and Tony’s room and goes inside to see Tony resting in bed with the quadruplets with him while he read a book. 

“Hey dear, how are you?” Steve asked as he carefully climbed into bed without disturbing the 4 babies.

“Doing fine, these little tikes just fell asleep before you came in here so I’m relaxing and doing some reading.” Tony said while looking at each baby.

“Well Sarah came by to help me bake cookies and she cried that she made a mess so I had to calm her done but she had fun and now she’s playing with Peter and Morgan while the cookies are baking.”

“Anyways, let’s enjoy the time we have together before the cookies are done. The triplets are going to be running like lightning when they hear the oven go off.”

After that, Steve and Tony exchange a few kisses before they each take hold of 2 babies in the arms and just enjoy the moment they have together with their babies.

* * *

_ 1 Hour Later _

Sarah, Peter, and Morgan are sitting at the kids’ table eating the cookies that Sarah helped her dad make despite the mess that they made. The adults are sitting at the main dining table with the quads in their own bassinets near Steve and Tony. Thomas and Samantha were in their own high chairs near Pepper and Happy.

It doesn’t take long for the triplets to eat the cookies before they head off to potentially cause mayhem.

“So Steve, how does it feel to have 7 kids? Do you think you and Tony will have more in the future?” Natasha noted.

“Me and Tony are good with our 7 little gremlins right now but we may change our mind if we want more kids in the future.” Steve said as he held one of the quads in his arms.

* * *

_ 1 Hour Later _

Sarah, Peter, and Morgan were in their playroom with the quads on the mat in their little onesies while their parents were in chairs watching them carefully. With 3 rambunctious toddlers, something could be broken or worse.

“Mommy, Daddy, how long ‘till Chwis’mas?” Peter said while looking at his parents.

“It’s only 2 more days until Christmas Petey pie.” Tony said sweetly.

Something clicked inside of Peter, the quads don’t know anything about the holidays and felt like it was currently important to tell them about the holidays. He then crawled over to the 4 babies who were gurgling but not loud.

“Hey dare babies, you’s probaby wonderwing what all da decorations and fun stuff’s bout. das because it’s almost Chwistmas! On Chwistmas, everyone gets t’open pwesents and have fun in da snow. You’ll have so much fun.”

Watching Peter explain stuff to the newborns even though they couldn’t understand what he was saying just melted the hearts of Steve and Tony.

* * *

_ 2 Days Later _

It’s Christmas morning and the living room is a mess right now because of wrapping paper scraps from the triplets. The quads were being held by the other pack members while Steve and Tony helped out with their triplets unwrapping their presents. The quads were looking at the stuff happening and they were gurgling and laughing even if they didn’t understand what was happening.

While the triplets were having fun with their new toys, Steve and Tony were cuddling on the couch as they watched their kids have fun. They turned to look at each other and smiled before giving each other a light peak on the lips before returning to watching their triplets have fun.

They wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.


End file.
